Two kinds of love
by StevenUniverseFanFics
Summary: Everything from Ruby and Sapphire meeting, to the rebellion, to the birth of Steven Universe, this book has it all. I suck at summaries, but this is going to be good!
1. Chapter 1

I know there is a lot of stories like this, but I really want to describe my intake on all of this. Thanks!

Keep it together, I told myself, as the outside voice said, "Rubies are supposed to be strong! You puny weak little runt, go back into your dorm!" I breathed deeply, trying to tell myself to calm down. And then I couldn't help it any longer.

"Who you calling weak?" I snarled. Summoning my gauntlet, I quickly circled around my trainer, and punched her in the back, as hard as I could. As she flew across the room, ramming into the wall, I grabbed the nearest dagger, hoping to finish her when-

"Get her!" My trainer yelled, and multiple gem guards grabbed me by the arms pulling me away. They ripped the dagger from my hand, and someone knocked me out.

I woke up hours or so later in a jail cell.

"This is great!" I yelled. "Just perfect!" Oh well. I suppose this was better than training. As I sat in the corner, a gem passed, and said,

"You got guts, kid. You'll make a good fighter." I didn't know what to say to this, so I just stared icily in the direction of the noise. I would do anything to give the diamonds a good kick and a stab. Maybe I'll move away, to the new gem colony. They can't have inhibited the whole planet yet, so there'll be places to hide. And there were no diamonds there.

"Get up, it's time for your punishment!" A rough voiced gem yelled. He shut down the barrier, and grabbing me by the arm, lifted me up and started dragging me towards my punishment. Great, the chamber. The chamber was a small inescapable room that was high voltage, just enough to ensure extreme pain, but not allow someone to retreat to their gem. On the way, I heard voices. Yellow diamond and Pink diamond's voice.

"What you want me to do is cruel to the earth, and I won't do it!"

"You must!" Yellow diamond yelled.

"You have no control over me, and don't expect me not to fight back."

"Fine, Pink Diamond. If you won't do it, I will! And you're kicked out of the diamond authority. Find a new name for yourself."

I will join her rebellion, I thought.

"I already have, I knew this would happen. You can call me Rose Quartz."

The door slammed as I was thrown into the chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in a dark corner during the last few minutes of training. My trainer had given up on me, I've never said a word. I saw. That was all I needed to do. I couldn't push back a feeling of utter emptiness though. There was so much more I could do! But I pushed those thoughts back. A time will come, I had seen it.

"Alright, training's over! And how it sounds now, we might actually start needing to use you defects. Go to your dorms!" A gruff voice said. Yes, I was in the defect class. Probably because I never spoke, and because Sapphires are normally so strong when they make us. And I wasn't, I came out too early. My gem wasn't ready. What they didn't know was that I was more powerful than any of them. Actually, no one else knew I could see. Except Pink Diamond, that is. I had always been very loyal to her. I walked over to my dorm behind everyone else, as usual. I removed my glove and scanned my gem. The metallic door opened. And there were my dorm mates. 99 other Sapphires. Stuck in a very big room with only bunk beds. That was all that "we needed" according to Yellow Diamond. I kept some books under my pillow.

"Did you see me?" One of my "friends" yelled.

"No, did you see me?" Another asked.

"I pounded my partner!" He cried. Unlike me, they were excited to fight. It was all that mattered to them. I could see so much more than fighting, so many beautiful things that you would miss if all you wanted to do was show off how well you could punch someone in the face. There was a knock on our door. My rowdy teammates didn't notice it, so naturally I was the one who had to answer it.

"Pink Diamond?" I said in surprise.

"I am Rose Quartz now. I got kicked out of the diamond authority."

"Why?" I asked.

"I have a long story to tell you.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So Sapphire, will you join my rebellion?"

"Of course!" This is what I had seen. I knew there was something coming up!

"Oh, and can you help me recruit this gem? I hear she's stubborn. I'd do it myself, but I'm too busy. I know you can handle her." She smiled at me. At looked at the list. The name written in Pink ink, was Ruby.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke again in my jail cell. They could have at least put me in my dorm! What do they have left to do to me? I heart quiet footsteps from down the hallway. I summoned my gauntlet, and snarled.

"Relax," I heard the voice say. "I'm Sapphire." As the gem approached, she stopped the field. Fields only stop from the outside for ten seconds at a time, unless you had the key. This made it easier for the guards. And Sapphire didn't have the key. But she did have a big rubber pole in the shape of an L. What would she need that for?

"I have come to tell you of the rebellion, lead by Rose Quartz."

"Oh, I've heard of that! I overheard them speaking before they threw me in the chamber!" Something about this gem enchanted me. I loved the way she spoke, the way she acted. She was beautiful. And short, and "defected," like me.

"You did? Great! Tell me what you heard!" So I told her. "Hmm, I see. Now, I just wanted to know if you'd like to join the rebellion, stopping the cruelty to earth and the life that already exists there." For this gem? Anything!

"O- Of course!"

"Here, sign this." She said, handing me a scroll with a short amount of two names. Pearl 13, and Sapphire 99. I signed for myself.

"Thank you." She said. "The guards are on their way, I have to go." And she lifted the pole upside down and threw it in the barrier. The field stopped as soon as it hit that pole, and she safely walked through.

SAPPHIRE POV

Rose was right, that gem was firey. And she kind of like that. Before anyone could get suspicious, she threw the pole into the nearest closet and continued walking. There was something about that gem, she wanted to be around her. She felt safe. In her day dreaming, she almost ran into the newly perfected force fusion in the hallway, Jasper.

"Get out of my way, twerp!" I did as she said, and continued walking. Could Ruby and I have a future? I wondered. So I looked. And I saw many things. A kiss, a flash of pink light, someone holding the smaller weirdest looking gem I've ever seen, and a fusion. So we do have a future... I thought. And no more spoilers, I told myself. The rest is for fate to unravel.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gather!" Rose Quartz yelled. "Let all those who have joined my rebellion come!" She screamed. She waved a large flag with her symbol on it in the air. Ruby! I thought. She couldn't come out without help! I ran as quickly as I could to her cell. Turning off the barrier, I yelled, "Come! It's time!" Ruby nodded with understanding. We ran down the hallway, running into guards we were easily able to dodge. Except the two at then end. I looked at Ruby, and shared a silent understanding. Attack. I flew to the guards foot, and grabbed the de- stabilizer from her belt. Turning to her backside, I stabbed her in the back with it. With a poof, a red gem landed on the ground. A ruby.

"Run!" Ruby yelled. She took my hand and began to sprint. I switched gears and instead pulled Ruby as I entered my sprint, which was faster than any other gem. Bursting through the doors, I ran over the dark, Rocky surface of homeworld. The purple fluorescence of our planted filled my eyes. Rose and her small army of only 567 was already gathered. I ran into the back with Ruby holding my hand. Her army was loading onto the gem ships, the warp pas were too small for us to use quickly enough. I pulled Ruby along with me, enjoying the feel of her hand and knowing we were safe together. It was a rush of colour, smells, and an anxious feeling sweeping over all of us. I hurried as fast as I could down into the most discreet area, because there were so many gems, everywhere was filled, except for one tiny room. I pulled both of us in and closed it.

"Whew... sure is crowded," Ruby said. She had a curious confused look on her face. Slowly, she put her hand up to my face and moved my hair so she could see my eye. I turned away and grimaced, many found the appearance of my eye gross or weird. So I hid it. I turned back to Ruby.

"Y- You aren't grossed out?" I asked.

"I think it's beautiful," she said. A light blue blush appeared on my face and I looked at my gem.

"I think you're beautiful," she said again.

"Stop!" I giggled.

"You stop!" She laughed and kissed me. We pulled away, and I smiled. I'd never felt anything like it. It was a beautiful, floating, out of breath feeling.

"I love you," I whispered quietly, just loud enough so she could hear.

"I love you too,"


End file.
